Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse
This is chapter 3 of Heroes: The Sins of the Father. =Previous Chapter= *Chapter 2: On the Run =Plot= 'Elle Bishop; Primatech Paper, TX' Elle is walking down a hall in the Primatech Paper building. She then walks into the main office where she sees Angela Petrelli sitting at the desk. Angela is wearing a cast and has several bandages on. "What did you get hit by a truck," Elle remarks entering through the doors. "Cute," Angela replies as Elle approaches the desk. "So what is it you want," Elle asks, "I believe that you fired me. Remember?" "Yes I know," Angela replies, "But I now need your help." Elle snickers at this and remarks, "So, now you bring me back because you need me." "Yes," Angela replies, "I'll be honest with you about that." "So what is it you need," Elle asks. "Sylar," Angela replies, "He has escaped and on his way out gained two new powers. I've got several other agents including Noah Bennett and the Haitian out going after the Level 5 escapees. You have the power to fight against Sylar, and I am sure you want to get back at him for killing your father and nearly killing you." "You've got that right," Elle replies, "So, what is my compensation?" "Well," Angela replies thinking, "You can get your job back, and have double the pay." "Triple," Elle replies. "Triple," Angela shouts. "Triple or no deal," Elle replies. The two stare at each other for a moment and Angela caves, "Fine triple." "Good," Elle replies, "Is there any place where I should start." "I know where," a voice says. Elle turns around to see to her surprise Agent Thompson, who was thought to have died around the time of the incident at Kirby Plaza. "Thompson," Elle says with shock. "Yes," Thompson replies, "Your eyes don't deceive you. I am alive." "But how," Elle says, "You were shot in the head twice!" "Yeah," Thompson replies approaching Elle, "But I had a little help coming back." "From who," Elle exclaims. "A former associate of ours," Thompson replies, "An Aborigine that I helped recruit a couple of years back. Since I was already dead there was nothing Linderman could do for me so he had me sent here and have the man bring me back." "Then why wasn't he used for other cases," Elle exclaims. "Because he went a-wall," Thompson replies, "He ran off and we've seen no more of him since." "He's going to be your partner on this assignment," Angela tells Elle, "You know the policy." "One of us, one of them," Elle finishes. "So how does he know where to search for Sylar," Elle asks. "Because we've got Molly Walker," Thompson answers, "I retrieved her from a foster care in Virginia. That's where they were hiding her. We can use her to figure out where Sylar is." Elle nods her head and then asks, "When do we start." "Well now," Thompson replies, "We better start before Sylar gets too far. He should be somewhere in the near vicinity." Thompson then heads towards the door saying, "Let's see where Molly says he is shall we." 'Mohinder Suresh; Reed Street Laboratories, NY' "I can't believe this," Mohinder shouts, "I've tried everything and I can't find a cure." Mohinder slams his fist on the desk, taking a chunk of the desk off! "What's happening to me," Mohinder says shoving his face into his hands and starting to cry. He then hears the door opening and turns saying, "Is that you Maya," but sees that it is a short, thin man wearing glasses. "Sorry to disturb you," the man says walking towards Mohinder, "My name is Martin Strom. I come here representing my employer Andrea O'Hara." "The head of O'Hara industries," Mohinder replies. "Yes," Martin says, "She has sent me to give you a job offer." "A job offer," Mohinder replies. "Yes," Martin says, "She knows of your past research on what we call evolved humans." Martin then pulls out a card and hands it to Mohinder and looks at it seeing that it is the O'Hara Industries card. "She would like to meet you soon," Martin says, "Preferably around noon tomorrow." "All right," Mohinder replies. Martin then nods his head and heads towards the door saying, "Until then." As Martin leaves through the door Maya walks past him and looks back at him as he continues walking away. "Who's that," Maya asks Mohinder. "He works for O'Hara Industries," Mohinder answers, "They want to offer me a job. They know of my past research from I believe all of the lectures I gave." "I don't know," Maya replies, "Something about it just doesn't seem right." "You don't understand," Mohinder says, "If I have access to their resources I could find the cure that you want." Maya pauses. "I'm going to be going to their New York headquarters tomorrow at noon," Mohinder says. "All right," Maya replies. Mohinder approaches Maya saying, "And you said you always wanted to be cured." Mohinder then embraces Maya saying, "And then we can have a normal life together." 'Quentin Ryker and Marcus McAllister; Road, TX' The armored van is parked at the side of the road. Quentin is talking on a cellphone. "The part of the formula wasn't there," Quentin says, "And Samuel was killed." Quentin listens to the response from his superior and then says, "I want to go after my brother's killer, Sylar." There is a pause. "What," Quentin says, "You want me to bring Sylar to you alive? Why? I don't plan on letting him live. He killed my brother!" Quentin listens again and then sighs saying, "Fine." And after another moment asks, "Where do we meet him?" After one last moment Quentin puts his cellphone away and turns to Marcus saying, "The boss wants us to bring Sylar back to him alive. He says that Sylar has special importance to him." "Okay," Marcus replies getting into the driver's seat. Quentin then gets into the shotgun seat and says, "We're supposed to locate him by any means necessary. He said to check Odessa since it is the nearest town. "Let's go." 'Elle Bishop, Thompson, and Molly Walker; Primatech Paper, TX' "Will you please help us," Thompson asks Molly. "Why do you need him," Molly replies, "And why should I help bad people like you?" Thompson kneels next to Molly saying, "But you don't understand, we're not the bad guys. This Sylar is the bad guy. We want to stop him from hurting good people." Molly begins to think of this and then Elle rubs her arm saying, "You can trust us." "Okay," Molly says. "Good," Thompson replies as he gets up and brings over a map of the area. Molly then closes her eyes and then she hovers her finger over the map and then puts her finger down on a spot. "That's downtown Odessa," Thompson says, "We had better move." Thompson then gets up saying, "Bring Molly, we may need her again." "Come on," Elle says helping Molly up and they follow Thompson. 'Adam Monroe; Boat, Pacific Ocean' Adam is standing on the deck of a ship he is taking a ride on to California. The captain approaches him saying, "I hope that your stay aboard my vessel is at least acceptable." "It has been," Adam replies. "We'll be in Los Angeles in a few hours," the captain says now right next to Adam, "But I do wonder what you are doing in America, but I guess it is not my business." "I am going to see my wife," Adam replies. "All right then," the captain replies," well I'm going to get a drink." The captain then turns and leaves while Adam continues to look out at the ocean. 'Claude and Knox; Town, NY' Claude and Knox finally reach the town and breath heavily. "We made it," Claude says out of breath. "Yeah," Knox replies, "We had better get a new form of transportation so we can escape." "What's the point," Claude replies, "They'll keep coming at us, and they can easily track and overtake us." "You're right," Knox replies, "So we better end this here." 'Hiro Nakamura, Kimkiko Nakamura, and Ando Mahashi; Tokyo, Japan' Hiro, Kimiko, and Ando are at the Nakamura home. "Where do we go," Kimiko asks, "I mean, we have no idea where these villains went." "That is a problem," Hiro replies. Ando has been thinking about his encounter with Ashley, and how she didn't kill him when given the chance. "That woman was trying to get into the safe," Hiro says. "Yeah," Kimiko replies. "That means they were after the part of the formula," Hiro says, "But the super speedster got it first. I've got it!" Hiro springs out of his seat shouting ,"Yatta! All we have to do is somehow convince them that we have a piece and they will come after us." "Something sounds dangerous about that," Ando replies. "It sounds psychotic," Kimiko shouts. "If they find the actual formula it would be disastrous," Hiro says. "I say we just go to the Company," Ando says, "They'd know what to do better then we do." "Fine," Hiro replies, "Come to me." Kimiko and Ando come to Hiro, he grabs them, and they teleport away. 'Sylar; Odessa, TX' Sylar runs into a store and steals a set of clothes similar to his old black suit. While walking out the female clerk asks, "Are you going to pay for that?" Sylar then blasts her off her feat with a small shockwave blast, making her fall onto her back. "No," Sylar remarks walking out of the store. Outside he joins the bustling crowd. Not far from Sylar's location is a car that Thompson is driving. Elle is sitting shotgun and Molly is sitting in the back with a map. "Turn left here," Molly says and Thompson makes the car turn down the road. Sylar is at an ice cream stand and buys an ice cream cone. "Thanks," Sylar says licking the ice cream with delight, "This is so good." Sylar had not had anything this nice in a long time. "Mr. Gray," a voice says and Sylar turns around to see Agent Thompson approach him." "You," Sylar says. Thompson gets up to Sylar and says, "Don't make this any harder then this needs to be." Thompson then pulls a pistol out of his holster saying, "Just come with me." "How about this," Sylar says and throws Thompson several yards away with telekinesis. "No," Sylar finishes. Sylar is then suddenly struck down by an electric blast. Sylar's regeneration kicks in and he turns to se Elle walking towards him with electricity in her hands. The crowd is panicking and running around. Thompson gets up and then picks up his gun and fires at Sylar who catches the bullets with telekinesis. He then throws them back at Thompson who dodges them by jumping behind a statue. Behind the statue Thompson reloads his gun. Sylar then turns back to Elle and engulfs his hands in flame. Sylar fires a blast of flame at Elle who stops the attack with a lightning blast. Sylar then blasts Elle off of her feet with a shockwave blast and then runs away as Thompson begins to fire more bullets at him! Elle gets up and Thompson runs after Sylar shouting, "Come on!" Molly is waiting in the car when Sylar suddenly blows the door off its hinges and pulls Molly out of the car. He holds Molly in his right arm and then makes flame appear in his left hand as he sees Thompson and Elle run up to him. "Freeze," Sylar shouts, "Or the girl dies." Elle makes the electricity stops but sees that Thompson is contemplating pulling the trigger. "Put the gun down," Elle says. When Thompson doesn't Elle blasts the gun out of his hands with lightning. "What," Thompson shouts. Sylar then blasts the two off their feet with telekinesis and then prepares to cut Molly's head open. Sylar grins as he looks into her eyes. "No," Elle shouts getting up. Sylar grins then looks into Molly's eyes and sees great sadness and fear. Sylar suddenly stops grinning and a look of horror crosses his face as he flashes back to his childhood remembering him having the same look in his eyes, being whacked across the face, and falling to the ground looking up into the eyes of... Sylar then lets go of Molly making her fall to the ground weak. Sylar looks at his hands and for the first time realizes the animal he he has become. Suddenly Sylar is blown to the ground by a gunshot. The bullet flies out of his skin as he heals and he gets up to see Quentin and Marcus with several clones running towards him armed with guns. "Them," Sylar says under his breath. "Freeze," Quentin says, "You're coming with us." "You're the second person to say that to me," Sylar replies, "And why should I come with you." "Our boss has a special interest in you," Quentin replies, "I'm not sure why, but if I had my way I would blow your head off for killing my brother." "Oh," Sylar replies, "That's right." Sylar then looks down and says under his breath, "I'm sorry." "What was that," Quentin shouts when Sylar then throws him several yards away with telekinesis. Sylar then turns to run when he sees Thompson and Elle running towards him. Sylar turns back but Quentin, Marcus, and Marcus' clones are running at him from that side. As Quentin comes within a few yards of Sylar he stomps his foot on the ground creating a mini earthquake making Sylar tremble to the ground. When Quentin reaches Sylar, Elle blasts Quentin away with a lightning bolt. Thompson shoots at Marcus clones, which dissapate when killed. Sylar then gets up and quickly runs away. "Get him," Quentin shouts getting up from the ground. When a group of Marcus clones runs after Sylar, Elle blasts them with lightning bolts to stop them and then fires at Sylar but Sylar is too far away. "Who are you," Thompson shouts pointing his gun at Quentin. Quentin then stomps his foot again knocking Thompson and Elle down. "Come on," Quentin shouts to Marcus and they run in Sylar's direction. Elle and Thompson then get up. Thompson gets into the driver's seat while Elle takes Molly in the back and tries to treat Molly's wounds while Thompson drives after Sylar. 'Hiro Nakamura, Kimiko Nakamura, and Ando Mahashi; Primatech Paper, Odessa, TX' Hiro, Kimiko, and Ando walk up to the doors of Primatech Paper. They are greeted by a security guard who stops them and asks, "What are you doing here?" "We're here to see Angela Petrelli," Hiro replies. Angela is sitting at her desk. A computer analyst for the Company named Melvin Barnes is next to Angela repairing her computer. When he is done Angela says, "Thank you Mr. Barnes." "You're welcome," Melvin replies as Hiro, Kimiko, and Ando walk into the room. Melvin walks by them out through the door when they reach the desk. "So how did it go," Angela asks. "Adam escaped," Hiro says, "And we have found out that there is another party interested in getting the two part formula. They tried to steal my father's half just to find out it is gone." "That's interesting," Angela replies, "We were just attacked earlier and they broke into our vault, going after, we believe, the half of the formula that the Haitian was brining here, but it was stolen from him in Germany." "The speedster," Ando says. "Three people were after it," Hiro says, "Two women and a man who could cover his skin with metal." "Interesting," Angela replies, "I think you're talking about the Dark Arms." "The Dark Arms," Hiro says confused. "A mercenary group of evolved humans," Angela replies, "We thought it to be just a rumor. That man who could cover his skin in metal, we've heard rumors about him being a part of it. They say that he is called Shaw." "That's what she called him," Hiro exclaims, "The ninja girl!" "This is bad," Angela says with fear in her voice, "If this group indeed does exist it is very dangerous." "What should we do," Hiro asks. "We need to capture them," Angela replies, "And I've got just the plan to do it." 'Adam Monroe; Los Angeles, CA' Adam is walking up a flight of stairs in an apartment building. He enters a hallway and then walks up to the door with the number 66 on it and knocks. "Coming," a voice says and then the door is opened by a blonde woman that looks like Niki Sanders and Tracy Strauss. "Adam," she exclaims. "Hello Barbara," Adam replies. =Next Chapter= *Chapter 4: The Eleventh Bride